German Skies
by SilverFangirloftheNight
Summary: Canada has been stressed out recently from what has happened over the past couple months. Prussia, being the awesome friend he is, decides to help him relax.
1. Chapter 1

There was only one word that could describe what had transpired in the last couple months. _Utter chaos._ The whole fiasco had made enemies of what were formerly considered neutral countries, and made even alliances question whose side anybody was even on. Even Canada had managed to get swept up into all the drama, despite him trying to stay neutral about the whole situation.

But having to deal with the chaos from afar was one thing. Seeing it unfold at the world meeting was another thing entirely. It was even more flamboyant and expressive than usual, and that was saying something.

China and America were constantly yelling at each other, while Russia was sitting unnervingly close to America. Britain and France were fighting with each other, as usual. Japan was also arguing with China, but for different reasons than why America was yelling at him. Korea was in his own little world, likely freaking out about how furious his sister had been at America since the events of the past months had transpired.

Canada took a deep breath. The world seemed to be losing it right now. He glanced out the window absentmindedly, wondering if there was anything important he needed to be doing now. It would be impossible to get a word in at the moment, things were too fired up for him to even try to speak. Kumajirou looked up at Canada from where the small polar bear was positioned on his lap.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I'm Canada…." he sighed again. He heard fighting intensify, and looked up. Everyone had thrown themselves into a fight. Germany was making an attempt to stop it, by shouting at everyone, but it wasn't working. Italy was cowering behind Germany, waving a white flag desperately, trying to avoid getting hit by anything.

After a while of nonstop arguing, Germany was finally able to split the warring nations apart, and everyone left, grumbling to each other. Canada walked half heartedly behind America, who was ranting about who knows what now. Canada had sort of stopped listening to whatever his brother said, as he was going through another one of his phases. He could constantly hear him arguing with himself. This internal conflict wasn't good for him, but everyone else was too worried to do anything about it.

With Canada lost in thought, he didn't notice the figure walking up behind him, patting him on the shoulder. Spooked, he quickly turned around, only to find Prussia, smiling at him.

"Vhat's wrong, Canada. You like live you've seen a ghost," the albino smirked, wrapping an arm around his neck in a sort of hug.

Canada smiled a bit, "Uh, sorry, Prussia. I've just been so tense lately. Lost in my own thoughts."

Prussia glanced over at the world conference meeting. "Ah, I see. I bet most of that stress is coming from your brother, isn't it?" he questioned.

This made Canada pause, "I guess you could say that. It's just… he's so thick headed sometimes," Canada exclaimed with an exasperated sigh, "and he keeps complaining about headaches, but he knows damn well that's his own fault."

Prussia scoffed, "Of course! I even saw a tweet once that one of his own citizens vanted him to be taken back by England. Can you believe it? I'm sure he would not be happy about that."

"America isn't happy about any of this, but he doesn't have a whole lot of a choice what his people do," Canada explained.

Canada heard Prussia scoff again, then he seemed to get an idea, as he suddenly perked up. "Hey, Canada! I have an idea! Vhy don't you come hang out with me? You've been so stressed lately, you could veally use something to take your mind off of it!" he suggested.

This was a bit of a stretch for Canada, as he raised an eyebrow at Prussia, "Um… are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. It was understandable for Prussia to take it easy and relax, since his country didn't technically exist anymore, but Canada still had a country he needed to watch over. Not to mention with all the trouble America was making more him, his boss wanted him there now more than ever. So if he were to be delayed….

Before Canada could continue thinking negative thoughts, Prussia patting his shoulder, "Oh, don't vorry about it! It's just a vittle break. They'll hardly know you're gone!" he said jubilantly, earning a tired look from Canada.

For a moment, Canada thought about the offer. He had a lot of work he needed to do when he got home, as well as a diplomatic talk that he wasn't looking forward to, especially considering the talk was with Mexico. But on the other hand… Prussia likely wouldn't stop bothering him until he agreed.

Finally, the northern nation let out a sigh. Prussia smiled in victory as he watched Canada tightly hug the small polar bear to his chest.

"Alright, Prussia," he said finally, "Where do you want to go?"

Clearly happy he had convinced him, Prussia chuckled, "Kesesese! I knew you vould. And don't look so gloomy about it, where I'm taking you, you're sure to have a good time!" he explained, taking Canada by the hand with a cheerful whistle.

Canada looked up at Prussia, confused, "Um, Prussia, where exactly are you taking me?" he questioned.

Prussia merely flashed a smile, "It's a surprise! I'm sure you'll love it, zough," he stated.

Though he wasn't entirely sure of that, Canada thought to himself, though he didn't voice this. At least, it provide a little bit of happiness, being able to walk and hang out with one of his friends. The two walked side by side, Prussia going on about all the crazy things that had happened lately, and trying to make a ditch effort to cheer Canada up in the process.

* * *

 **I'm not entirely sure where this story came from. PruCan isn't even my main Canada pairing. I much prefer RusCan. This just kind of came out of nowhere. Oh well. I do like both Canada and Prussia as characters, though, so we'll see where this leads us. :)**

 **I will try to update this at least every other week, since I do have one other story I'm working on. This was just a little test. If you like it, I'll continue. If you don't, then meh. :P Hope this was enjoyable!**


	2. Chapter 2

After some convincing, a lot of avoiding questions, and some pushing, Prussia was able to get Canada onto a train leading who knows where. Prussia was being very persistent on keeping where they were going a secret. The two sat side by side on the train. Canada was looking out the window quietly, watching as trees and buildings passed. It wasn't long before any signs of civilization soon disappeared, and the train was whipping through farmland and country.

A bit of time passed, before Canada felt someone elbow him gently. He glanced over to see Prussia staring at him expectantly.

"So, mind telling me where we're going, yet?" Canada asked. When Prussia merely grinned at him, chuckling slightly, he sighed, "You know, this might be considered kidnapping." he pointed out softly.

Prussia rolled his eyes, "You agreed to it. Therefore it's not kidnapping!" he said.

Canada blinked at Prussia. Well, it had been worth a try. The Canadian figured it would probably be useless trying to get Prussia to talk, knowing how stubborn he could be. It would probably be in his best interests to just try to enjoy himself.

Meanwhile, Kumajirou was on the seat opposite to them staring out the window, his paws pressed up against the glass. It had been a hassle getting the polar bear on the train, but as countries, they had certain perks that could allow them to get away with stuff like that. Also maybe it was combined with the fact the cub could talk.

"Alright, alright," the Canadian said, offering a weak smile at Prussia, who seemed quite happy with him finally giving in, "I suppose I can go along with wherever you're taking me, eh. But can you at least tell me what country we're going to?" Because they were taking the train, it was obvious wherever they were going was far away, or at least in a different country. This year's World Meeting had been in France.

Prussia looked at Canada, almost surprised. "Vhy, Deutschland of course!" he replied proudly, "Only zeh best for my depressed Canadian friend," he said humorously. Prussia heard Canada let out a little scoff, which meant he was succeeding in lifting his spirits. Obviously, Canada wasn't depressed, just stressed, but being around Prussia often lead to exaggerations.

The train made a little jerking motion, causing the polar bear cub to lose his footing and fall backwards onto his butt. He blinked a little in confusion, before getting up, and walking back over to Canada, curling up in his lap.

Canada smiled, petting Kumajirou's head. Then a thought occurred to him. "Um, Prussia. Are you sure we should have left so soon? I'm not sure if where we're going with allow Kamajiji." Canada pointed out. At the mention of something that resembled its name, the polar bear flicked its white ear, not really acknowledging the two countries.

For a moment, something flashed behind Prussia's smile. Maybe confusion? Canada wasn't sure. Then the albino merely shrugged. "Of course zhey vill. Especially if you're vith zeh awesome me!" he finished with a boisterous laugh, likely capturing the attention of the people sitting behind them.

Canada remained skeptical, despite Prussia's confidence. Maybe he could drop the polar bear off somewhere. But where? He probably should have thought this through before he was dragged onto the train. Granted, he hadn't been given much time to think about it, but still.

"So.. um, Prussia," Canada said, rubbing Kumajirou's ears, much to the happiness of the polar bear. Admittedly, it had been a while since the two nations had been able to talk, "How have you been lately? You seem happy."

"Vhy vouldn't I be? I'm zeh awesome Prussia! Things have been great for me. Just peachy, you know," Prussia exclaimed, wrapping an arm nonchalantly around Canada. The timid nation raised an eyebrow at Prussia, but didn't say much. That was how Prussia, was, after all. Over flamboyant and… expressive.

As the train pelted on, Prussia noticed that Canada had gone quiet again, not to mention Kumajirou had fallen asleep, so he decided to add to his previous statement, gently shaking the blonde country.

"West has been pretty stressed out lately, too. I tried giving him the same treatment I'm giving you, but he's so stubborn," Prussia said.

Canada couldn't help but let out a small laugh. So, the two brothers did have something in common.

"Vhat? Where do you think _he_ learned it from," Prussia added, seeing the amusement light up in Canada's eyes. He couldn't help but grin. Prussia some how seemed to be contagious when it came to happiness, as the German always radiated a feel of flamboyant excitement.

As the two's conversations started to move on and get more relaxed, with Canada already beginning to forget some of his own stress, Kumajirous was beginning to grow bored. The polar bear cub opened one eye, staring up at his owner. He flicked an ear, stretching, and getting up. This jarred Canada's talk with Prussia, as he looked down at the cub with mild surprise.

Nonchalantly, Kumajirou walked from Canada's lap, over to Prussia's, laying down, and closing his eyes. Long train rides like this one tended to make the polar bear rowdy, so he had a tendency to move a lot.

Prussia blinked, then grinned, and started aggressively petting the small white cub, much to Kumajirou's annoyance, "So, you came to join me, huh? You have good tastes, kesesese!" he exclaimed. Kumajirou tilted his head somewhat, folding his ears back. Maybe he had made a bad decision by changing seats.

Canada tried his best to hold back a laugh, smirking at he scene that lay before him. It was kind of unusual to see Kumajirou sit on anyone that wasn't himself, especially when that anyone was Prussia. Seeing the agitated look on Kuma's face made it all the more worth while.

After a bit of holding back laughter, Canada tapped Prussia on the shoulder, "Ah, maybe you should stop. Kasajihou doesn't look like he likes that," he commented, pointing to the ruffled polar bear.

Looking down at the bear, Prussia paused. The two heard the small creature let out a sigh of relief.

Canada decided to pick Kumajirou back up, placing him back in his own lap. The two then continued their casual conversation as the train continued on its way. And still, Canada remained completely clueless as to where they were going.

* * *

 **Eyy. This was finished a lot sooner. Not sure what the purpose of this chapter was. Probably to provide a sturdier bond between Prussia and Canada. Man, writing this was hella awkward. I tried my best not to make anyone out of character.**

 **I also tried my best not to forget Kuma was there.**

 **As for those of you who have only watched the anime, and not read the manga, Canada frequently spells Kuma's name wrong.**

 **Also, you guys have no idea how badly I wanted to call Kuma a girl. I have to constantly remind myself that he is a boy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. ;)**


End file.
